The Name of The Game
by Memuro
Summary: Oh, he's so going to prove that he's not an uke. Yaoi. Lavix?. Rated T for light sex. Innocent pure souls please stay away as far as possible :P...Ded to HeavenlyGuns and lelavi49


The Name Of The Game

15.02.09

A/N: My first yaoi!! 0///0

I hope it's good~!xD Oh, btw, Debi's the one screaming~!(spoiler xp). This is dedicated to Riku, 963Q, yukichan and Atun. Hope you enjoy. I haven't check for any vocabulary or grammatical mistakes but I think I should just post it because I haven't updated anything in soooooo many da-I mean months. So, yea...kindly tolerate any mistakes. I've been very busy with school works and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you very much, loves~!

This is kind of a sequel to Kimi ni Boku wo Ageru by le-lavi49. Right-o! I'll shut up now so you can read. RnR!xD

DISCLAIMER:Even if the world's facing an apocalypse, DGM won't ever be mine

* * *

Lavi sat on the edge of his bed, his green eye taking in the other boy's complexion silently as his chest heaved up and down in a rhythmic tempo.

His ashen skin seemed to radiated under the soft moonlight, the black hair sprawled messily on the pillow, his eyes closed, clean of any traces of make-up and those soft subtle lips were slightly parted giving off an erotic emanation and yet making him looked almost heavenly.

He looked so frail. And to think that he let him took control of him last night.

Recalling what had happened last night, the red haired man slightly frowned. He still couldn't accept that he's not the seme. The all-rounder seme.

The way he treated him, the way his lips released those lovely sounds whereas they usually made masculine grunts, the way Debitto made him beg for his release. He felt so embarrassed.

Was that what happened to Yuu and Allen when he did them?

Turning his glare to the sleeping form, he knelt down and moved his legs on either side of Debitto with the slightest noise, making sure he didn't wake up the other boy and pressed his forehead to Debitto's, waking him up.

"The hell, Lavi, whaddya want?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Oh nothing~" was Lavi's simple reply as he pinned the dark boy's hand with his own and started to straddle him.

"What the-? Let go of me, Lavi, I'm not in the mood." He ordered, suppressing the moan down as to not give his lover all the glory.

"I remember you didn't even care about my complains last time we did it." Lavi sang mischievously, connecting his lips to Debi's neck as he said so, earning him a groan from said boy.

"Damn you Lavi" he writhed under the exorcist, trying to get free of the deadly grip he had on him.

"Oh, no you don't" Lavi let out a playful growl as he sucked harder on the newfound soft spot

"Nnnh….!" Debitto said, giving a growl of his own though not a trace of cheekiness could be heard.

Lavi, choosing to ignore him, kissed his way upward, licking the skin, leaving a hot wet trail behind him before biting on the exposed jaw skin, feeling delighted when he heard a familiar groan.

Lapping the blood clean, he proceeded to his main target, those soft subtle lips. He smashed his lips almost violently as he thrust harder, soaking the garment covering both of their lower part thus successfully obtaining yet another breathy moan from Debitto.

Debitto scowl foully as he snarled when he felt Lavi smirk against his lips and moved his feet to kick him but completely forgot about it as he felt Lavi's tongue penetrate his mouth.

The soft velvety muscle stroked his before pinning it down and explored the cavern of his mouth. And before Debitto knew it, he became a moaning, writhing goo under all the touches, groping, stroking, sucking, licking, thrusting and everything in between that Lavi had happily gave to him.

Oh, poor Allen really wasn't able to get any sleep that night with all those sounds they're making. Sighing, the white haired boy stood up from his bed and slipped on his sandals. Maybe he could spend the night at Kanda's, he thought, walking down the hallway as he tried his best to ignore a repressed scream coming out of Lavi's room.

"Hey Yuu…" Allen greeted with a naughty grin, surprising the life out of Kanda.

"Heh, Moyashi." Kanda smirked as he slid an arm around Allen's waist, pulling him atop of him.

~Later that night~

After they finished, Lavi laid his body comfortably beside Debitto with a satisfied smirk on his face

"Who's the seme, now?"

Debitto could only do as much as pout and Lavi didn't even restrained himself from kissing those cute pouting lips.


End file.
